Better Left Forgotten
by Kiwipie
Summary: /Sequel to Summer Job/ He thought she was dead, gone. He moved on; he was going to marry in two months...so what will Neji do when her life intertwines with his once again? Is it fate..Who will he choose? He only has two months. Tenten...or his new love?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_**Better Left Forgotten **_

**X. She's…back .X**

* * *

_**Under the Pressure**_

_**Strings will snap**_

_**Cords will loosen**_

_**Friendships will crumble**_

_**All bonds are destroyed**_

_X__**x**__X_

I glanced at myself in the pearl-encrusted mirror opposite me. A pale, but still rosy-cheeked 22-year-old stared back at me. Her great chocolate brown eyes were glistening and her dark, glossy mahogany brown hair was tied up in a single pony-tail, fastened by a snow white leather clip…sometimes…I can't even recognize myself from my old pictures…

The bright, sparkling eyes, the big, cheesy grin…it looked like I lived on a cloud. Ha. A cloud huh…but, seriously! It looked like I was…in love; the bright eyes the huge, white teeth-y smile that is consistent in every old picture I have. But when I asked Saks and Ino whether I had anyone special in my life back then, they had said hastily, "No! Of course not!" Then they abruptly changed the subject. "So! Wanna watch a movie?!"

But, you know, it **IS** suspicious…in one picture there's this beautiful pale arm slung carelessly over my shoulder. I'm beaming in that picture, the suns rays dancing in my two-bun hair. Suspicious thing was…the picture was cut in half. I don't think I'm ever going to know who that pale arm belonged to. Sigh…I don't even know whether that **smile** on my old face belongs to me anymore.

Still. The only proof that that girl in the pictures, that pretty, energetic-looking, beaming girl was me is that Sakura and Ino say it was me. And my old school yearbooks. Sheesh though. I hate amnesia. Even with all those things, all those pictures, I couldn't remember anything…

It was freaky, you know. Waking up for the first time in months and not knowing anything. I couldn't even summon up basic memories like a first kiss, the wind in my hair, the sun on my face…

God. But that was about four years ago now. Or four and a half...nah! I don't care! I've moved on! And, anyways, I'm…grateful. Sakura and Ino say I'm similar to my old self, but still really different…and I don't know whether that even makes any sense. They said that I hated rules, cooking and classical music. Thing is, I love all those things now.

**Damn amnesia.**

I'm a musician by the way…I got into Cambridge after I graduated from high school. I had heard that the music department there was amazing. The Faculty of Music...and it is. I learned so many new things there...Time moves real fast, huh? Seems just like yesterday I was clutching my diploma and getting drunk with Sakura and Ino for the very first time after I got out from the hospital…nah, good memories!

Well, I've come back to Tokyo to do some exams here. I guess it would be good if I got a few more certificates in Japan…Sheesh! Now I've just remember I've got to go through all the trouble of having to find a proper summer job…ack. I mean, what kind of summer job needs a _musician_?

Sakura has already found one at the Tokyo Hospital, lucky thing… and Ino has her own designing course to do. Damn it all. I wouldn't mind being a temporary music teacher, I mean, I have masters in music…and I play the piano, flute, drums, trumpet, cello, guitar...anything, almost! But the violin is my main instrument and I love it. I'm grade 6-8. Ha! Well...I haven't taken my grade 8 exam **yet**, but I am **going** to in 2 months. So, ha!

Another thing that puzzles me is that Saks and Ino say my old self couldn't even walk into a kitchen (let alone anywhere) without tripping, hurting myself, or swearing. Swearing is infantile. They say I used to swear a lot, like a lot, a **lot**. I mean, sure, I do the few occasional bad word sometimes but not **everyday**. I really want to know what type of person I was before…I have no recollection! Nothing at all!

It's as if all my past memories-they're covered, smothered by this huge black cloud that makes it impossible to see anything! Feel anything…recognize anything, smell any old scents, see anyone…suddenly-

"Oh, Tenteeeen!!" Ino called my name from outside. I smiled slightly, sticking my head out the door. " What Ino?" I shouted back at her, delicately handling and stowing one of my favourite violin pieces, _Canon in D Major _by Pachelbel into a random drawer. Lalala, at least I kept up one similar façade from my olden days: messiness. Typical! Hehe.

"Saks and me are watching a movie! Wanna come and help choose one?!" I nodded to myself and replied back in a somewhat loud voice. "Yeah! Coming down in one sec!" I placed my violin back gently into it's green case, strapped it and the bow securely, then ran downstairs. We live in a pent house, by the way. I know, sounds like we're spoilt blablabla, but Sakura and Ino's parents care about us. I mean, I'm like a second daughter to both of them.

**Smile Smile**

I walked down into the white, fluffy carpeted living room and gaped. DVD covers were strewn all across our pristine pure-white carpet that covered the entire length of floor. I gasped, then my cleaning instincts came in. I clambered about, snatching all the DVDs and stacking them into one nice pile by the TV. I don't know where I got all my tidying up and cleaning finesse from, but it helps in this house...Ino and Sakura paid no attention to me, fighting over whether we should watch and episode of _Friends_ or watch _Die Hard 2_. Personally, I'm in for Die Hard 2.

While they fought, I grabbed the remote control and flicked to a random channel. Oh, lookie! News flash!

"CEO Neji Hyuuga is the youngest business man to ever control a large..." I ignored what the guy was saying, focusing more on this 'Neji Hyuuga'. He was wearing a black suit which showed his tall, lean figure. He had long, luscious coffee-brown hair and his eyes...God. He was one of the hottest people I've ever seen. Jeez. But look at that limo behind him...damn rich bastard. Suddenly, my heart leapt. What...?

"Apparently, they are now opening a new music department to help those..." The man's voice droned on in a admiring tone. "They are in need of some experienced musicians..." WAIT A SECOND!! DID HE JUST SAY-

"OhmiGod!" Ino snatched the remote control from my grasp and turned off the TV. Her baby blue eyes were wide with fear. I stared up at her, confused from my comfy position in soft, blue L-shaped sofa. Sakura was in a rigid postion by the TV, watching the screen warily, as if it would turn itself on again. I gulped.

What were they so freaked about?

* * *

_Normal POV_

"OhmiGod!" Ino screeched, leaping up and snatching the remote control out of Tenten's grip. _"No...she can't remember...she'll be in danger..."_

Sakura dropped the DVD case that she was holding, watching the TV with huge green eyes._ " Why...why are you coming back to haunt us? After all these years..."_

Four and a half years ago, when Tenten had been announced dead, Sakura and Ino had walked to the Hyuuga Compound. What they had seen would never be erased from their minds. There, right at the entrance of the compound, they had found three Hyuugas crying. Well, two; Neji had been staring up at the sky listlessly, his silent pleas, his cries unheard. After they had introduced themselves as Tenten's friends, Neji had cut a long story short, telling them about Kisa, Tenten, Kunimitsu...the car, the accident...most of what he said was unclear, but Sakura and Ino worked it out. Bit by bit. Fact by fact.

Of course they had been angry, crazy, mad. Partly angry because Tenten had never told them about any of it; they could have prevented it, protected her. Weren't they her closest friends? The other half of their anger was because of the fact that _he had let her go._

Sakura and Ino told him with heads held high and glistening eyes that Tenten was dead. The doctors had announced her dead. Inside they were screaming, thrashing, sobbing. When Neji didn't answer, they turned around and marched out. Their hearts were on fire...When they arrived back at the hospital to say their final goodbyes, a miracle happened; Tenten's monitor caught a _jump_. The doctors shocked her, warmed her up and she came back. She came back to them. They didn't care that she had lost almost all her memories. She had come _**back**_...

But...Sakura and Ino never went back to the Hyuuga Compound. And when they did, they had found it locked up and barred.

But they vowed to themselves to never let Tenten cross paths with a Hyuuga again...they had even moved to busy, busy Tokyo to prevent anything from happening. They wanted to keep their friend safe. Even if it cost them more money, more expenses and forced them to get new jobs. They didn't care. They would never allow Tenten to get hurt like that again.

But now...they had a sudden feeling that all their hopes would be in vain.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

"Jeez, you guys! I'm not allowed to watch some news?" I asked, flapping my arms in the air like a chicken. Ino laughed a short, tight laugh, surprising me. Why was she so tense? And Sakura's smile. Forced. Wha...what's wrong with them?

"Guys," I said nervously, not wanting to trigger anything. " What's wrong?" Oh gee! The atmosphere is this usually bright and happy room is killing me. I mean, basically the whole west wall is made out of glass and the suns powerful beams are shining through it. Hap-hap-happy!

...except it's not. Gack. " Saks, Ino, c'mon! What's wrong with you guys?" I complained, eyeing them. They paid absolutely no attention to me. As usual. Huff.

Then, suddenly, it was as if I pressed the 'play' button again. They moved, starting off where they left off. " Die Hard 2!" Sakura wailed, clutching the DVD to her chest. Ino yanked out our season 3 of Friends from the shelf, protesting, " Nooooo! We watched Die Hard 1 yesterday! Tennie wants to watch Friends!" Ahem? Did I say something?

"Yeah, true! But after we watched Die Hard, we watched 3 Friends episodes!!" Sakura fought back, a determined glint in her eye. I had a feeling that this argument would last an hour...or more...ack. I better just act and stick something I want to watch in. Being sneaky, my hand shot out ad grabbed some random DVD that was still lying on the carpet. I stuck it in the DVD player and turned on the TV, running to the huge glass wall to draw our ivory curtains close.

"FRIENDS IS-say what?" Ino turned when she noticed the sudden darkness of the room. I sighed, raking a hand through my hair. " Jeez, guys. I just stuck in...uhh..." The DVD sprang to life. Oh. Nice. " I just stuck in Music and Lyrics so sit your buts down and watch!" They complied easily enough, except Sakura quickly went into the kitchen to make some microwave popcorn and get us some fizzy drinks. Ino-grape fanta, me-coke, Sakura-cherry soda.

I was still sitting cross-legged on the sofa. Ino was in a whole pile of blue and white cushions down at the other end, and Sakura was lying down flat on her stomach on the sticking-out part of our L-sofa. We all chipped in for this sofa at a common yard sale. It's special!

Forty-five minutes later, all three of us were still watching and munching and eating in comfortable harmony. See? Me equal peacemaker. They (Saks&Ino) wouldn't be able to live, be able to **function** without moi! Now doesn't that just make you feel big?

**Beams**

We laughed hysterically at the 'tone-deaf' part. I don't know why...that part always makes me laugh. Like hell. And I even know it's coming beforehand...hehe! Ah well! It **is** pretty funny...

_Growl_. Damn impatient stomach. I reached my hand out, waving it blindly to the glass table, trying to find the big bowl of popcorn. I swatted air for a minute before I heard someone sigh exasperatedly and, suddenly, the whole bowl was shoved in my face. Jeez!

"A simple 'thank you' would be nice Tennie." Sakura. Of course. "Thanks." I mutter darkly. Ino giggled from her end of the sofa. I scowled, but grabbed a handful of popcorn before plonking it back on the table. "Shhh!"

Sheesh.

* * *

_An hour later..._

Why...why am I always the one stuck with cleaning up?! Ino and Sakura left 10 minutes ago. One for a manicure, pedicure session and the other to go to the Royal Tokyo Library...you can work out who went to where by yourself, right? If you can't...you're an idiot.

I scrubbed the glass table spotless. Ha! All the buttery marks from the popcorn are gone! I fluffed out cushions again and piled the DVDs next to the TV. I wiped the sofa with a damp towel and I opened the curtains again. I don't know where I learnt all these skills...but hey! They come in useful huh?

After all my work was done, I sighed and flopped down on the sofa. OW! My back! God, the remote control was still on the sofa? And I missed it? The TV suddenly turned on. Oops.

" Neji Hyuuga is back to talk about..." My heart jumped up again, surprising me. Did I know this guy? I stared hard at this Hyuuga's face, looking in deeper to the worry creases on his forehead, his magnificent eyes, his strong jaw-bone, the way his hair fell around his pale, pale face, the way his perfectly molded lips quirked in an amused fashion whenever a reporter asked him a question... Nope. No recollection. My first impression of him was that he looked cold, stone cold and even more ice-cubic than any guy I've ever seen before. Sheesh. Oh, but he is hot. Wouldn't forget **that**.

But before I turned off the TV, I quickly scribbled down the address and details where I could meet some guy from Hyuuga Co. and try out for an interview. I mean, the guy said we could go in voluntarily (they must be really desperate), **and **they said 'in need of experienced musicians' right? I'm one! Sakura and Ino will be so impressed if I actually get a job at **the **infamous Hyuuga Towers!

**Grins proudly**

I ran upstairs to me room, feeling excited. I know they said we could go in if we wanted to, but I just want to make an appointment to make sure...I hurriedly punched in the numbers of which I copied off the TV. Lalala...waiting...

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring..." Jeez! Pick up already! I'm going to hang up in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, fiv-

"Hello?" A young, chirpy voice said into my ear. I winced. " Hyuuga Towers reception! How may I help you?" Blablabla...'you can help me by giving the phone to a person with a deeper voice' is what I want to say, but I will keep my dignity!

"Um, yeah, hey. I just wanted to come and try out for the music department tomorrow..." I trailed off at the end, not knowing what else to say. But the receptionist did.

"Oh! Yes! Of course!" She said, suddenly sounding serious. I heard some scrambling on her side of the line and assumed she was getting a notebook or a pen or something... " Yes, okay. Name and age?"

" Um, Tenten Tanaka and I'm twenty-two." I said, trying to make my voice sound as clear as possible.

"Which instrument do you major in and which instruments can you play?" She asked, her pen scratching paper furiously.

" Violin is my major...other instruments I can play are: the piano, the flute, the drums, the trumpet, the clarinet, the cello, the french hor-" I got cut off.

"Okay, we only need six." She said, sounding frantic. Poor her. I would think she could type this.

"Um, shouldn't you be typing?" I asked timidly. Silence. A nervous laugh.

"Oh, yes! Silly me! I'm new, hehe..." An amateur is asking me questions? I demand a refund!!

"Okay, anymore questions then?" I tapped my foot impatiently on the beech wood ground. It was already paneled and all when we moved in. It was pretty so Ino didn't feel the need to replace it like everything else. Sighs...

"Um, yes. Which university did you go to?" I could hear her typing away...all that previous information. Poor her. I wouldn't want her job. Oh, right. Gotta answer.

"Cambridge." I said, a note of pride in my voice.

"Okay then! That's all! Thanks so much for your co-operation!" She had a smile in her voice. I grinned.

"No problem..." I realized something. When do I come in?! "Um, so, what time do I come in?" Erm...she-the receptionist-sounds like a sweet girl, but maybe she's a bit...backwards...

"Oh right!" She sounded flustered. " Um, 10:30 am tomorrow." She said finally, " You can wear casual clothing if you want to."

My face twisted into a grimace at the _'if you want to'_. Translation: _Wear formal wear or die a painful death._

"Kay, thanks for all you help, bye!" I hung up quickly, my hand cool against my hot forehead.

God...I should have just gone in voluntarily...

* * *

_**At Hyuuga Towers...**_

_Normal POV_

"Nii-san? Are you sure about the music department?" Hinata asked her cousin with wide eyes. Hanabi nodded next to her sister. " It doesn't sound like a 5 star idea Neji." Three of them were having lunch together in the lounge. Hinata had a simple cheese and ham sandwich in front of her, Hanabi had some sort of jam-and-french toast-thing while Neji had a cup of black coffee sitting next to him.

Neji hadn't changed...four and a half years and he still had the same blindingly handsome effect on people; his shiny-sheeny-hair with a brilliant beyond brilliant smile. " It will be a good investment Hanabi..." Neji murmured, looking out the window and up to the sky. " We are already having some response."

Hinata turned to the door, a small, teasing grin on her face. " Is Mizuki coming today Nii-san?" Neji's lavender eyes brightened at the name of his fiancé. Yes...Neji had moved on over the years. Hiashi had introduced to him to countless girls after...**her**...but Neji had declined them all politely. He had declined them all politely until Mizuki Sora showed up.

Mizuki Sora was the daughter of some rich, prestigious man who owned a waterworks company. She was very beautiful with shoulder-length jet-black hair and deep navy eyes that always seemed to be sparkling with energy. She was a strong business woman, already getting big in the world...She had replaced Tenten in Hinata and Hanabi's life; The third sister...they had all told her about Tenten at the beginning. It was becoming a legend in the family now. Mizuki accepted it...and she had cried when the 'story' had come to the end with Tenten's tragic death.

In some ways...she reminded people of Tenten. People meaning everybody who had known Tenten before; Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Takashi and Haru...Mizuki had a great personality; She was funny, sweet, kind...everyone liked her.

And when she and Neji hit it off, Hiashi had been so delighted...there were no chances of her ever getting hurt...her family bonds were rich, almost as rich as the Hyuugas. Hiashi liked it. They were the ideal power couple. Hiashi was practically leaping for the stars when Neji had announced that he was going to ask Mizuki to marry him. They were going to marry in two months...two months from now...

An autumn wedding. Mizuki's favourite season was autumn.

"Yes, she'll be here soon." Neji said, the ghost of a smile gracing his lips. " Haru's driving her here now." Yes, Haru still worked for the Hyuugas. He was more like extended family. And Takashi worked as some sort of greeter downstairs by the glass doors.

Ten minutes later, heads turned to the door. Mizuki came in with a huge smile on her face. " Neji! Hinata! Hanabi! Hi!" She exclaimed, walking towards with in high-heeled boots. Her outfit was simple yet stylish. A black pencil skirt, a crisp white shirt with the first two buttons undone and a matching black jacket with two buttons. Her shiny black hair was done up in an elgant bun, a few loose tendrils framing her porcelain face. On her neck hung a simple chain with the letter 'M' encrusted in diamonds hanging off it; a present from Neji 2 years ago. This all contrasted gorgeously with her deep sapphire eyes.

"Hey Mizu!" Hanabi greeted happily.

"Mizuki." Hinata flashed a grin at her friend.

Neji just shared a secret smile with her before she sat down, several pairs of eyes still on her. Neji death-glared all the males who were eyeing **his** girl.

But...even if Neji **did** find love again...even if Lady Fate was merciful on him...

He would never forget the girl who had taught him the true meaning of love.

No...

He would never forget Tenten.

* * *

_**Tomorrow 10:00 am**_

_Tenten's POV_

Eeek, eeek, EEEK! I'm going to be late! I brushed at my long, thick, down-to-my-waist hair quickly. GET OUT YOU TANGLES!! OW!

I decided to leave my hair down in it's chocolate waterfall, but I clipped a small butterfly clip at the side of my head to keep some stray strands up. I rushed dark green mascara around my eyes and just rubbed on some strawberry lip-gloss. I hastily grabbed a random colour of blush off the table and gave each cheek one swipe with the brush. Done with the make-up!

I rushed back to my room and put on my carefully chosen-out outfit. JEEZ! You know how long it took me to get this outfit ready yesterday?! TWO HOURS! God. Talk about being obsessed...well, I **do** need a good first impression right?

I pulled the pale yellow shirt over my head and slipped on the knee-length white skirt. I shoved my white-but-yellow-at-the-tip ballet flats on and shrugged on a light summer jacket which just reached the start of my skirt. Yatta! I look so naturally pro-like! Ahem. Snatching up my violin case from the side of the door, I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I grabbed my house key off the green hook (Saks colour codes everything...) and walked out the door. " Bye guys! I'll be back before, uh, two!" No idea whether that's true or not, but I'll call them when I find out. My phone's in my pocket.

Wish me luck!

* * *

_**In the pent house...**_

_Normal POV_

"Hey, where's Tenten?!" Ino said groggily as she walked down the stairs.

"Dunno, heard her yelling bye just five mins ago though." Sakura said, coming out of the bathroom with a pink and purple toothbrush in her mouth.

"ACK! She left without telling us WHY?!" Ino screeched in Sakura's face. Sakura shrugged, walking back into the bathroom. "She's probably just gone out to buy chocolate...you know Tenten and her crazy cravings." Ino heard her gurgling. The blonde sighed and went into Tenten's room. She saw a stick-it note on the mirror.

_Gone for an interview at Hyuuga Towers! Summer Job! Wish me luck! :P Ten. _Ino gasped, a hand flying up to slap against her mouth. "Oh my God...no!" She ran back to the bathroom, her heart thumping hard against her rib cage.

"SAKURA!!" Ino yelled, bursting in. Sakura's emerald eyes widened and her hand slipped. " OW! Ino! I was shaving my legs!" A trickle of dark red blood oozed out from the shallow cut and ran down Sakura's perfectly pale leg. Ino watched in horror. _" A bad sign..."_

"What?" Sakura asked, noticing her friend's scared expression. "What Ino?! Do I look that horrible?!" Sighing, Sakura grabbed a kleenex and started to dab at her leg. "There! Better now?" She eyed Ino. No response. " For God's sake Ino! What's wrong?"

Ino handed the yellow stick-it note to Sakura wordlessly. Sakura read through it quickly, her green eyes flashing across the page in a second. When she finished reading the short note, she cursed under her breath. _"We let her slip through our fingers...not again. She will not get hurt. Not with us there..."_

"Ino. Get changed **NOW**."

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

Wheeehee! Made it there just in time! I ran up the road to the Hyuuga Compound quickly. Suddenly, a pretty hot guy caught my attention. He was staring at me, dumbstruck, his dark eyes wide. I stared back at him, confused. He was standing next to a limo, probably a driver for the company. My sharp eyes read his nametag. ' Haru, driver of H.T.' Hm. Still doesn't explain why he's staring so weirdly at me. Awkwardly, I stuck up a hand, waggled a few fingers at him and moved on, up the concrete steps.

I pushed my way through the double glass doors, accidentally bumping one of the doors into some tall person's back. Hard. The guy whipped around. A Hyuuga! Look at those eyes..wide with...confusion? Appalled? Why? "Tenten..." He whispered, his voice sounding broken and coarse. I read his name tag too. 'Takashi.' Uh...

"Do I know you? How do you know my name?!" I asked him, freaked. He stared at me, speechless. He doesn't seem familiar...is he...? I dunno.

"Well, then! Hope you're not a stalker! See ya later!" Taking a chance, I dashed for it.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Haru went storming up the stairs, leaving his limo unattended to. "Takashi! Did you see her?!" He asked his dark-haired friend, still shocked.

"How is it possible...?" Takashi asked, standing as still as a statue. " She died. Master...Neji-sama..."

Haru's eyes flashed. Anger." It was Tenten! It was her! I would remember her from anywhere!" Haru and Tenten had been friends in the good ol' days...and Takashi had thought her to be trustworthy and kind.

"No...it had to be someone else..." Takashi said, nodding as if to convince himself.

Haru threw his hands up, exasperated. His astonishment was gone. Determination took it's place. " It was Tenten. I'm going to go find her. She was carrying this green bag thi-"

"Violin case, idiot." Takashi said. Haru glowered.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to find her and prove you and Neji-sama wrong..." Then, Haru took off running.

* * *

_**In the lounge...**_

Neji stood up, dusting at imaginary dust on his suit. "I'm going back to the office, see you later." He said to his cousins, warmth in his tone. Then he bent down to kiss his fiancé. " See you later.." He whispered into her ear. Mizuki's face broke out into a grin. " Yeah, sure. I'll come up." She said, smiling devilishly.

"Hello! You do know we're here right?" Hanabi asked, pissed. Hinata laughed, blushing slightly.

"Well, see you." Neji got up and walked out. Hinata smiled and shook his head. " You've wrapped him around your finger." Hanabi said accusingly to Mizuki. Mizuki laughed. " Am I the only one who has ever put Neji on a chain?" Hinata and Hanabi laughed at her statement, at the mental image of a cute little white Neji-dog on a chain...

"No, you k-know there w-was Te-" Hinata cut off mid-sentence, her opal eyes wide with shock. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Hinata! What?!" Mizuki leapt to her feet, concerned. Hanabi turned her head in the direction of which her sister was staring at. Hinata's silvery orbs were wide, terrified, it was as if she was looking at some sort of illusion, a ghost. Then Hanabi saw the reason. Her composure crumbled.

"Oh...my...God..."

* * *

_Tenten POV_

NOOOO! HOW DID I FIND MY WAY INTO A FOOD PLACE?!

A food place with damn rich bastards and ladies glaring at me! I scanned the room and my eyes zeroed in on three beautiful girls. Well, one was still kinda young, but she was pretty...the other two were breath-taking. Midnight blue hair falling, tumbling down to her waist and the Hyuuga lavender eyes…but her's seemed more heartfelt. The other wasn't a Hyuuga, but she was just as beautiful. Black, very, very black up to her shoulders and deep blue eyes. Her skin was flawless and pale. Wow. I feel so inferior all of a sudden...!

But...God! Why are so many random strangers staring at me today?! The blue-haired beauty's eyes were just as stunned and confused as the two others that I had encountered before. But her eyes were glistening...why...why did she want to cry? The younger girl just stared, her face tight in a pained mask and she was just as wordless as the rest. Jeez. Did I embarrass myself in front of these guys before? Knowing my old self...it's highly likely that I did. Argh. I turned my attention away from them.

"Um, sorry! I, er, um, kinda, uh, you know!" I grinned wildly. " Sense of navigation is zilch! So, uh, see ya later!" Or not. Hopefully never. Turning on my heel, I ran out of there.

God, humiliation come forth...busting down the halls with a ridiculous amount of energy, I found myself in front of a huge, shiny, dark-wood door. Wow! So pretty! Maybe...just maybe my interview is in here!

I pushed the door open quietly and stepped inside.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Tenten entered the air-conditioned room slowly, taking in her surroundings...and the other person in the room. She clutched her violin case closer to her side. _"OhmiGod. Why is everything so WHITE? And out of all the offices I could just walk in on, I walk into Neji Hyuuga's…"_

" What do you want?" Neji asked the brunette. His voice was as smooth as silk, but had a faint trace of an irritated-ness in it. The longhaired man didn't look up from the pile of paperwork that he was signing on his desk. _" God, I hope it's not the cleaning lady...I really don't have any patience for her today..."_

"Um, I'm here for the music interview?" Tenten said in a slow voice, shifting from one leg to the other. _" Jeez, this better be the place...Hyuuga Towers in huge and I'm __**not**__ running all over it again."_

Neji froze, pencil in the air. He _knew_ that voice...it was a voice that he had tried so hard in forgetting...so hard in suppressing. But it couldn't be her. No. It couldn't be her. It just could not be. Through gritted teeth and with a racing heart, he asked her a question, not looking up. " Your name?"

Tenten sighed in relief. This was just a simple question. A simple question just needed an easy answer. " Tenten Tanaka."

_"It can't be...no..."_

Tenten watched on, slightly scared when the man in front of her snapped the pencil that he using in half. " Uh...Hyuuga-san, erm-sama, you might harm yourself." She said, caring only because she was a violinist and hands mattered a lot to her...and, of course, she was a nice person who cared about everyone.

"Repeat your name..?" Tenten was oblivious to the pent-up agony in the male's strained voice.

"Tenten Tanaka! You, know, T-E-N-T-E-N? Heaven?"

_"Jeez, how is this guy one of the 'brightest young minds of this century'." _Tenten wondered, thinking skeptically about an article centered on the 'Hyuuga genius' she had read a month ago from a library.

Neji finally had the courage to look up. He gasped, parlyzed with the sudden shock that overtook him. The girl standing in front of him...the warm, milk chocolate eyes, the thick chestnut tresses, the familiar 'what-the-hell' expression on the pale, heart-shaped face...it was her. It was Tenten.

"How?" He whispered, getting up and crossing the room in barely three strides. " How are you here?"

Tenten stared unblinkingly. " Uh. I came here in a taxi...?" Neji shook his head, at loss for words as the others had been. Then, without warning, he enveloped her into a hug. Yes..it was Tenten, his Tenten...her scent...wild berries...

Tenten pushed him away, really freaked now. " Um, I'm so sorry, but, uh, I think you got me mixed up for another person Hyuuga-san." Her knuckles were turning white; She was holding on to her violin case so tightly...she even forgot to say 'sama' instead of 'san'...maybe it was still there in her subconcious...the feeling of natural friendship between her and him...

" Stop calling me that, you can call me Neji! Tenten, don't you remember me?" Neji's voice had hints of desperation in it. Raw desperation. " It's only been four, five years…"

"No, no! I'm sorry! I really think you got the wrong person!" Tenten shook her head, willing, trying to force her old, dead memories to spring up. Nothing, nada. "I'm sorry! So sorry!" With one last apologetic look, Tenten ran out the door...coming face to face with the five faces she had seen before. Haru-the limo driver. Takashi- the door opener guy. The three beautiful girls from the food place-the lounge.

"Tenten..." Hinata breathed in, tears rolling down her alabaster cheeks. _"How, how do they all know my name!"_

"It's you! Really you Tenten! You've come back!" The young girl shrieked. She was the only person who didn't look solemn or shocked.

Haru turned to Takashi, his expression annoyingly triumphant to the taller, more stoic man. " Told ya it was Tenten...even if she doesn't seem to recognize us." He added this in a sadder tone.

"No!" Tenten shook her head, feeling both frightened and confused. " I'm sorry! You got it all wrong! I don't know you guys! You have the wrong Tenten! But, for what it's worth, I hope you find the one you're looking for!" And, with one last strike of a peace sign, **Tenten **shoved her way forcefully past them and went running down the hall. So _Tenten_.

"What...?" Hanabi stared after the brown-eyed woman...her old baby-sitter... "She doesn't **know** us? How?!" She asked this question even when she already had a vague sense of what had happened to her long-lost, smiling friend.

Hinata pushed the door to Neji's office open. They found him sitting on the ground, eyes wide with shock...and unguarded bliss. " She's...back."

* * *

**Wow! I finally got out the long awaited sequel :) If you ask me, I loved this beginning :P I can already tell I'm going to have a lot of fun writing out this story. ( I already kinda got the plot planned out, so it's all good! But if you have any suggestions, shoot!) I tried to make Tenten's POV a bit different from Summer Job, since she has a new personailty now, kinda. It was so hard NOT putting swear words in 24/7, lol X)**

**I might have rushed it a little, but I really wanted to show and try to explain everything in this firt chappie...what happened to Kunimitsu will be explained later though evil glint in eyes Btw, I kinda like my OC, even though people usually hate them. I have to develop her character more though...**

**I hope you liked/loved this beginning! The latter choice will make me happier ;)**

**Please read and review :)**


End file.
